Quand la lumière et les ténèbres se confondent
by Shinigami-baka
Summary: Elle regarde à travers sa fenêtre, la pluie fait rage aussi bien dehors que dans son coeur. Elle prie, pleure et désespère se remémorant des événements qu'elle ne reverra probablement jamais. La belle lumière pâlit sans son ombre mais, si son pouvoir permettait de nier la réalité et de faire l'impossible ?
Elle regarda à travers sa fenêtre. Il pleuvait des cordes. La jeune fille soupira. Le ciel n'était pas le seul à pleurer, son cœur aussi. Il était empli de regrets et saignait horriblement. Le ciel était obscurci par de lourds nuages gris et les rues étaient désertes. Comme son cœur. Comme son âme. À chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, c'était la même chose. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Et elle regrettait de toute son âme. Avant sa rencontre avec lui, elle en aimait un autre. Grand, fort, beau ; ses cheveux reflétait la lueur du soleil et ses yeux d'ambre. Il était son héros mais il a fallu qu'il l'enlève. Elle se souviendra toujours de leur première rencontre, la première fois où il avait posé ses yeux d'émeraude sur elle. Ses yeux si vides, si froids mais à la fois si humains qui la hantent désormais jour et nuit. Quand elle avait les yeux fermés, c'était les siens qu'elle revoyait. Vert émeraude. Vert impérial. Vert bouteille. Elle revoyait son regard si triste souligné par des larmes elle-aussi émeraude, qui soulignait son désespoir. Le numéro quatre. Le chiffre de la mort. Le chiffre qui symbolisait le vide et le désespoir. Elle revoyait aussi ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre, se confondant avec les noirceurs de Las Noches, le lieu où il avait été son geôlier. Sa peau pâle qui ressemblait à celle d'un mort et son uniforme écru qu'il arborait.

À chaque fois, qu'elle apercevait ce fantôme dans les méandres de son esprit, Orihime Inoue regrettait. La seule chose qu'elle avait aussi faire envers lui était de le gifler, et elle était rongée de remords. De tous les ennemis qu'elle aurait pu frapper; il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, parce qu'il avait insinué que ses amis mourront. Pourtant, Loly et Menoly, les deux fraccions d'Aizen, lui avaient fait bien pire pourtant mais qu'avait-elle fait face à ces deux harpies ? Rien, absolument rien. À part pleurer. Mais, elle avait malgré tout levé la main sur celui qu'elle voulait voir plus que tout. Elle essuya ses larmes à l'aide d'une énième mouchoir. Mais il était trop tard maintenant pour s'excuser, lui était mort et elle, elle était en vie.

Orihime se leva et quitta le rebord de sa fenêtre, pour aller chercher une nouvelle boîte de mouchoirs dans un tiroir. Son regard s'attarda sur son miroir en pied. Elle se posta devant elle et contempla son reflet. Des larmes salées inondaient son magnifique visage humidifié et ses yeux d'un gris incroyable étaient rougis. La rousse eut un sourire amer, elle ressemblait maintenant à la petite princesse fragile que ses amis s'efforçaient de protéger. Sous prétexte qu'elle était trop gentille et douce pour se battre. Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait leur fermer le clapet en leur montrant sa puissance nouvelle, qu'elle savait magner un sabre avec l'aisance de Kuchiki-san ! Qu'elle pouvait les protéger et ne plus être un poids pour eux ! Hélas, cela était impossible ! Elle était beaucoup trop douce et n'aimait ni la violence ni les armes et sa seule attaque était d'une faiblesse comparé au Getsuga de Kurosaki-kun. Elle avait bien changé, maintenant. Elle voulait combattre pour les protéger comme ils l'avaient protégé, leur rendre la pareille. Elle en avait assez d'être relayé en coulisses, elle voulait désormais être sur le devant de la scène et leur prouver à tous qu'elle était capable elle aussi.

Elle eut une pensée pour Kurosaki-kun mais secoua vite la tête pour la chasser. Elle n'aimait plus Kurosaki-kun, du moins pas aussi fort qu'avant. Seulement comme un ami, un ami dont elle s'inquiétait terriblement car il risquait sans cesse fois sa vie pour sauver ses amis et le Gotei. Ça avait été long bien sûr à accepter, mais Orihime le savait enfoui au fond d'elle-même, depuis qu'elle était revenue dans le monde réel. Avant même que l'Arrancar n'apparaisse dans ses songes. De plus, Kurosaki-kun ne l'aimait pas. Il considérait toujours comme une amie ou comme un de ses sœurs à protéger constamment.

Désormais, Inoue tendait sa douce main de porcelaine vers la glace polie du miroir. Lorsqu'elle toucha enfin le miroir, ce n'était plus son reflet qu'elle voyait mais Ulquiorra, celui qui avait occupé ses pensées pendant deux longues années. L'espada, dans sa Resurrecion Secunda Etapa, lui tendait aussi la main ; comme il y a deux ans, lorsqu'il s'était évaporé en poussières comme le sable gris du Hueco Mundo. À la seule différence que sa main ne partait pas en poussières ainsi que le reste de son corps. Lorsque leurs deux mains se touchèrent enfin, Orihime n'était plus dans sa chambre mais dans le noir total. Elle réprima un frisson quand la main de l'Espada se referma sur la sienne.

« As-tu peur de moi, femme ? »

C'était si réel et irréel, à la fois. Orihime avait l'impression de revivre la même scène à l'exception qu'Ulquiorra était toujours vivant. Car oui, Orihime était persuadée que c'était lui qui se tenait devant lui et non un mirage tout droit sorti de son esprit triste et désespéré. D'un réflexe, elle entrelaça ses doigts au siens et sauta au coup de l'Arrancar, stupéfait.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur, Ulquiorra. »

Les yeux du Hollow s'agrandirent légèrement quand elle avait prononcé son nom avec une douceur infinie. Alors que l'humaine le serrait toujours plus fort de peur qu'il ne s'évapore, il sentit de l'eau mouiller légèrement son torse puis baissa la tête vers elle et remarqua qu'elle pleurait.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu, femme ?

\- Je suis heureuse, sourit la rousse malgré ses larmes abondantes

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda l'Arrancar d'un ton neutre

\- Tu n'es pas mort, Ulquiorra.

\- Si je suis ici c'est grâce à toi, femme. »

Orihime releva la tête et plongea son regard gris dans celui émeraude d'Ulquiorra. Elle ne comprenait pas. Grâce à elle ? Mais comment ? Voyant sa question muette, Ulquiorra desserra sa main, s'écarta de la rousse puis pointa son index vers son uniforme scolaire. Vers un endroit bien précis. Son cœur.

« Mon…mon cœur ? Pensa à voix haute la jeune femme

\- Aizen avait finalement raison à propos de ton pouvoir, constata le Hollow »

Orihime commença à comprendre où voulait en venir l'Arrancar. C'était elle, qui l'avait ramené à la vie. Elle se souvint alors des paroles d'Aizen à propos de son don, celui de nier la réalité et de la remodeler grâce à sa volonté. Si ces ténèbres préférées se tenaient devant elle, cela était uniquement dû à son pouvoir et à sa volonté d'acier. La noirceur autour d'eux disparut pour laisser place à la chambre de la lycéenne mais celle-ci n'en n'avait cure. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, était le mélancolique Arrancar qui se tenait devant elle. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et les trois petits mots qui en sortirent ébranlèrent intérieurement l'Arrancar.

« Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle »

Cette fois-ci, Ulquiorra ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils face à cette étonnante humaine. Elle l'aimait, lui le Hollow ? Ulquiorra ne savait que penser face à ça. Bien que l'humaine lui avait appris ce qu'était un cœur, il ignorait encore ce qu'était la notion d'amour. L'orifice au beau milieu de sa gorge en était la preuve.

« Je vois, fit-il tout en se détournant d'elle »

Ulquiorra fit trois pas et se posta devant regarda la fenêtre. La pluie s'était calmée. Comme le cœur de son humaine. Orihime. Sa lumière préférée.

« Ulquiorra ? L'appela-t-elle de sa petite voix si fragile »

Sa voix. Si fragile et si douce. Elle lui avait manqué. Cela lui rappelait quand elle était sous sa responsabilité. Il se rappela aussi de la gifle qu'elle lui avait infligée, le bruit de la main sur sa joue froide avait résonné dans toute la pièce comme une sentence. Il songea alors qu'elle n'était pas si fragile et faible que cela. L'humaine lui faisait penser à un chaton qui venait de naitre, innocent. Mais ce chaton pouvait aussi se transformer en un félin bien plus dangereux quand il le voulait.

Ulquiorra se retourna et se retrouva avec une furie rousse dans les bras. Elle l'avait embrassé de ses douces lèvres. Lui, le Hollow. Elle pouvait très bien en choisir un autre comme le Shinigami remplaçant mais elle l'avait choisi, lui. Orihime recula et plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans l'océan vert de l'Arrancar.

« Tu m'as manqué, Ulquiorra.

\- Tu m'as aussi manqué, femme. »


End file.
